


The Many Misunderstandings of Heat-Cycles

by GarbagePailJail



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Comedy, Funny, Headcanon, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Robot Anatomy, Robot Sex, There’s way more tags than intended sorry, Weird Biology, Weird anatomy, anatomy headcanon, robot tiddies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarbagePailJail/pseuds/GarbagePailJail
Summary: Bumblebee a smokescreen receive a lesson on anatomy. (Mostly an excuse to get my ideas out.)
Relationships: Bumblebee & Ratchet (Transformers), Bumblebee & Smokescreen (Transformers), Ratchet & Smokescreen (Transformers)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	The Many Misunderstandings of Heat-Cycles

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Summary: Ratchet gives Bumblebee and Smokescreen a lesson on Cybertronian Anatomy.

“Heat Cycles. They are one of the most frustrating parts of being a Cybetronian.

Heat Cycles however, are what encourage us to help our species grow. While hot-spots and protoform labs can bring new life to Cybertron, interfacing, or in this case “breeding” is another, more-intimate way to create sparklings. Usually between Conjunx.

There are precisely three-kinds of heats a bot can get into.

The first being the most common; Frictional Heat. Bots with both valves and spikes will go through this, having a desperate need to get any form of friction against either one. Causing them to become antsy and impatient.

The second two are quite rare;

Pressuring Heat, affects bots with just spikes and aft-ports. It can cause them to become irritable and aggressive as they have a desperate need to get any form of pressure on their spike.

And Empty Heat, affects bots with just valves and aft-ports. Causing them to become clingy and desperate for any filling they can get.

Those with both valves and spikes do not have aft-ports as there are no reason for them to. As soon as energon is consumed it starts flowing through veins and spreading out into particles to give the bot the nutrients they need.

Those with just one however, do. Spike-bots who prefer to receive, and valve-bots who don’t wish to carry any sparklings.

Bots with both also have tubing that could be pulled from their chassis to transfer energon to sparklings. Bots with just spikes do not.

Bots with valves however have what are called “formula-tanks” which are made with a rubbery protoform material. There are large buds at the end of them for sparklings to latch onto and settings to fill them up and change their temperature.

The sizes range from 1-6 while the shapes range from round to pointed or what others will call “perky.”

Everybot with formula-tanks have different remedies and flavours within their formula. Some help sparklings gain weight while others help them recharge or relax.”

Ratchet backed away from the large screens that displayed the diagrams. He then looked to Bumblebee and Smokescreen who had been sitting on large crates.

“Any questions?”

Bumblebee released a string of chirps of and beeps.

“No, formula-tanks can not produce poison, Bumblebee.”

He then shifted his optics to look at Smokescreen.

“Any questions?”

“Valve-bots have built in drink dispensers? That’s awesome!”

Ratchet looked at Smokescreen as if he had never heard such stupidity before.

**Author's Note:**

> I mainly wrote this fic so people would understand the type of anatomy I personally view cybetronians with.
> 
> I like to think that originally there were just Spike-Bots and Valve-Bots but then the species evolved to a point where there are now bots that contain both.
> 
> Obviously single-genitalia bots are still born but they are just less common.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading!


End file.
